Shadow of the Day
by InOneSimplifiedMotion
Summary: Rosalina quit the band, but she got hit by a car. Will she survive? and will she make up with Nat? Read to find out.
1. Madness!

Nat stared out the window of the Naked Brothers Band tour bus and sighed. The weather outside was cold and dreary, and the windowpanes shook with the plop of each hard raindrop. It looked just like he felt.

"You 'Kay, bro?" Alex asked, putting a hand on Nat's shoulder.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just thinking." Nat replied solemnly.

The rest of the group nodded. They knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Rosalina.

She had quit the band a week ago after a big fight with Nat, and on her way out of the studio she was hit by a drunk driver. She survived against all odds, but she was in critical condition until 2 days ago. Now the band was on their way to visit her.

Nat was so nervous, mad, and excited at the same time that he felt like he was about to throw up.

"Hey, cheer up. She said she wasn't mad at you." Jessie offered.

"But she also said she didn't think I would come visit her. That I would hate her for quitting. How could she think that?" He asked.

"Well, you did scream at her." Thomas said.

"and you said you hated her." David added.

"Yeah, but I was just mad. Does she think I'm so mad I wont ca if she almost dies?!?!?!?!?!"

"Dude, don't get so upset, It's not us you're fighting with. You gotta set things straight with Rosalina." Quasim replied.

"you're right man, I'm just nervous. I mean the last thing I said to her was that I hated her. Now that I'll see her like that right after what happened and… I don't know. I'm just nervous." Nat sighed.

"I feel you." Alex said, rubbing is brother's back.

They rode in silence the rest of the way home.

* * *

**So what do you think? corrective criticism is always welcome, but this is my first story continuing so try not to be too harsh!**

**Remember i won't update without reviews!**

**Love, Skye.**


	2. Memories

Rosalina's POV

Thoughts are italicized.

I laid in the stuffy, hard bed frowned. I kept having to adjust myself every 5 seconds. I sighed in annoyment then spotted the remote on the counter next to me.

**Finally, some entertainment. I am saved! Wait, they probably only have stupid boring talk shows. Whatever. **

CLICK. The TV turned on with a loud hum, and I winced, hoping not to wake the sleeping patient next to me. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the bright moving colors, but when they did, I found that the tv was changed to the music news channel.

**Great, more reminders of Nat. Like my life isn't suckish enough already.**

I listened to the Bald freakish man on the TV who's name i can't remember.

_"More updates on the Naked Brother's Band Rosalina's condition. She was reported to have woken up Yesterday, And she is stable currently. But the real important news is we have a report from an eyewitness saying she quit the band right before the incident! Even better, we have a video from the eyewitness's camera phone!"_

I remembered the incident like it was yesterday, because even though it was a week ago to everybody else, it was yesterday to me.

**We were practicing recording our song, ****Through the Rain****, when I accidentally struck the wrong chord on my guitar again. Nat stopped everybody and turned to me, fuming. "Why can't you just get that note right?!" He yelled, breathing heavily. **

**I took a step back. "Sorry, it was an accident..." I said, holding my hands up. He was mad, I mean **_**really **_**mad, so no one dared stepping up to defend me. **

**"Really, 'cause that's the third time you've done it!" He sounded furious now, which made me mad to think he would yell at me for something like that. "Well, maybe i just need some more practice? We've been recording for 3 hours, Maybe I need a break. Did you ever think It's stupid to yell at someone for something as stupid as that?!" I yelled back.**

**He looked surprised. "Well, Maybe if you stopped being stupid and started thinking for once in your freaking life, I wouldn't HAVE to yell at you for something like that!" He screamed, His hot breath brushing my face. He stepped back suddenly, His apology showing on his face. "Rosalina, I-" But i cut him off. **

**"That's it. I don't need an aoplogy from you. I am **_**so**_**sick and tired of getting pushed around by you, getting told what to do like i'm incompetent or stupid or something, but I guess I am stupid. And why would you want a stupid person in your band?" I said sarcastically, wanting to take the words back, but also at the same time wanting to choke him with them.**

**"Rosalina, I didn't mean it like that. I was-" **

**But once again my anger got the best of me. "No, Nat Wolfe, I never want to speak to you again! I QUIT THIS STUPID BAND AND HOPE I NEVER SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!!" I screamed in his face, then turned and started walking away, Nat closely following me. **

**I grabbed the door, pulling it open and hearing it slam behind me. I walked out into the street to cross it, but turned and stopped when Nat screamed over the loud rush of cars, "FINE! I HATE YOU, ROSALINA!" **

**I smiled. "Nice to know the feelings are mutual." I said, then his face turned into an expression of horror and i got very confused. "Rosalina look out!" he yelled and was pointing beside me. I looked over, confused, and the last thing I saw was the grill of a mustang before everything went black. **

"Wow, that video is really bad quality." A familiar voice said. "Their phone must suck." I turned around and stared into the face of someone I hoped I would never have to face again.

* * *

_Special thanks to the two peole that reveiw d (you know who you are)! Hope you like this chapter and if i get at least one reveiw i will update. _

Love, Skye


	3. Medicine

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band. I don't know why they're called the Naked Brothers Band, they're not naked and not all brothers...

Also: I have decided to just keep writing even if I don't get reveiws, bacause it takes too long to wait for them and because I'm not getting many of them. I do appreciate when people do, though. So feel free to correctivley critisize me, and Prase my good work ;) Ha Ha.

* * *

Rosalina's POV

I turned around to stare into the face f the boy i never wanted to see again. I thought he never wanted to see me again, but I guess I was wrong.

"Rosalina? I-" He stuttered, which was normal when he was talking to me."I-I just wanted to..."

"Apoplogize?" I finished for him. He nodded, half smiling. "Oh, that's nice. And it only takes me getting hit by a car for it to happen," I said, allowing more bitterness in my voice than I had intended. "Well, it's too late now, so you can take your sorry face home, 'cause I don't want to hear it." I knew my anger was empowering me once again, but I allowed it.

Because it felt good.

"Oh, come on! You didn't even give me a chance!" He said, his voice rising. I decided not to cause a scene and turned around, looking away from him and to the TV. He gave out a disbeleiving sigh, slammed his hands against his sides, and frustratedly moaned.

I chuckled under my breath, as he sighed as if to calm himself. He muttered something under his breath, and I felt tingles in my stomach. I didn't know why, but I liked keeping him in suspense. I guess it made him seem... cuter, almost. I liked t know that he valued my friedship enough to fight with me over it.

"Rosalina, I really don't want to fight with you." He admitted. _Darn_. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean anything I said before the accident. It's got me thinking about things, and I decided things would be for the best if we were friends again."

This, for some odd reason, made me feel anger. Anger at his sympathetic apology. I guess I was just letting anger in as my emotion for the day. I turned around sharply, sitting up in the bed.

"You think 'it would be for the best' ? So you just wanna be friends with me again because of yourself? Sorry, but I don't need people who use me," I said coldly, my eyes staring straight at his, burning through them. "Especially not people who us who use me as a friend to lift away their own guilt."

This time he started to get defensive. "I do not feel guilty! It's not like I caused it." He cried.

I decided to have a little fun with him. "As far as I know..."

He chuckled. He looked up at the ceiling. "You think I did this? You think i wanted for you to almost die?!" He was practically screaming now. "Well I didn't! I still don't! You're my best friend, you know that. At least I thought you did. I thought I was your best friend, I thought I could always count on you. But I thought wrong." He said coldly, turning away.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "You're so cute when you're mad. And kinda creepy..."I blurted out, waiting for him to turn around.

Oh. My. Gosh. I cannot beleive I just said that. I cannot beleive I just told Nat I thought he was cute.

He stoped in his tracks, Turning on his heels. He strode over to me, frowning. "I didn't think you would stoop to this leel, Rosalina." He said, an evil grin on his face. "I didn't think you'd lie to me like that. But now I have to do something I probobly will regret."

I looked up at him. "What do you..." I replied, when my vision became blurred and I felt incredibly weak.

I felt him put his face next tomine and whisper, "Bye Bye." Before I was plunged into total darkness.

_**Uh oh! What did Nat do? Why is he Evil? Will Rosalina survive? Why am I asking you all these questions?? **_

_**Tune in when i get 2 more reveiws to find out!**_

_**Love, Skye**_


	4. Memory Lost

_**

* * *

**_

Ok so sorry I haven't been updating, i've just been really busy! So here it is: The long awaited chapter four! (ok, not really, but you get my drift.)

* * *

**Nat's POV**

I cant beleive I just did that... But it felt so good! The guy at the chemicals store said it was harmless, but what if it isn't? Then what? What will happen to her? God, I was so mad, I let my anger get the best of me. But if i had a choice to go back in time, I would probobly do it again.

Because I was so stupid to overreact. Over a stupid chord, too! Wow, Nat Wolff, you suck. What did she ever do to you? Oh, wait that's right. She played with my emotions, made me love her with those chocolate brown eyes, that beautiful face, and that awesome smile that was so contagious-

Stop it! You're letting her get to you again. That's it, I swear not to let her leave that hospital until she pays for what she did to me!

--

**Rosalina's POV**

When I woke up, I couldn't see anything. Then I realized my eyes were closed. I opened them and looked around.

_Where am i?_

It was not my normal room, it was just an all-white room. I looked on the door, and it spelled NOITIDNOC LACITIRC. That made no sense. Why am I here? The last thing I remember is... I dont remember...

My thoughts were inturrupted by a nurse walking in the door. She didn't even look up from her paper. She obviously wasn't expecting me to wake up so soon, because when I said something, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh! Ms. DeMico! Everybody will be very pleased to know you're awake!" She said and quickly scurried out of the room. As soon as she left, a short boy who looked about 9-ish with a dress shirt andjeans and curly brown hair walked in.He lookedso familiar,but I couldn't tell who he was.

"Rosalina, I have to tell you something."He said quickly, I guess he knew he wasn't supposed to be here.

--

_**Sorry this chapter is so short,trying to have ideas.**_


End file.
